


If I Ain't Got You

by fortwo



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortwo/pseuds/fortwo
Summary: The everpanther fell in love with each other in the Oxford period and broken up afterwards. But when the battle of throne threaten the king T'Challa, what will Agent Ross do for him?





	If I Ain't Got You

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language (sorry for the grammatical errors

***  
T'Challa died.  
When Nakia brought the news with the night breeze, Everett heard a sudden shattering in one part of himself. He thought that something should not feel no more pain after it weathering in the memory too long, but his nails still dug into his palm.  
Time was too short to ask what had happened, and T'Challa's family immediately decided to take the outsider to the snow-capped mountains in Wakanda to find M'Baku, the leader of Jabari. Only the heathen could at present contend with the bogus king of the Panther. When Nakia offered the heart-shaped herb and asked for the help, nevertheless M'Baku's sight did not leave from the man wrapped in a blue blanket. Everett, with frozen knees, thought it was because he didn't kneel in time.  
When M'Baku brought them to T'Challa, the young king looked so dead. Everett dared not step forward. And M'baku stood beside him, whispering to Everett, "more or less, I owe him. Everything is the arrangement of Hanuman."  
"Thank you."  
Everett doesn't understand their beliefs. But his eyes had never left T'Challa. When T'Challa's mother prayed, M'Baku warned Everett to evade.  
"Bless ancestors." Everett whispered prayers with them.  
M'Baku said nothing, and kept looking down at the guest who had come to him for the king.  
***  
Of course I won't lend my army to you.  
M'baku refused T'Challa's request in his court, and now they are even. Why should he let his people die for T'Challa?  
M'baku believes in power, wants to survive, and respects tradition.He had no obligation or need to help T'Challa. They had been long enough bystanders. He knew clearly thatwatching the fire from the shore would make him and his people live longer. And what good would it be to help T'Challa? If he wins, that will be a good deal. If he had lost, they would have been the enemy of the whole Wakanda. This is definitely not a sensible approach unless it can be truly rewarded.  
"The white guy who came with you, was he the guy you met at that place called Britain a few years ago?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Just ask, T'Challa, they rumors you fell in love with a rose and are not going back toWakanda. But it seems that his charm is not so great and not worth your throne."  
"I did not return for the throne."  
"Yes, for your failure to protect your father."  
"I am not only for him, M'Baku, but also for the people of Wakanda."  
***  
That's what I owe him. M'Baku said.  
Everett was burdened with the same debt. T'Challa could clearly choose to allow him to draw the last breath slowly on the floor because the king should not bring any outsider back to Wakanda, not save his life by the risk of exposing Wakanda. It may be that T'Challa is for the sake of relationship between them. Everett quipped, but now that he is the representative of the US government, he should think more professionally ---- the good King doesn't want to see someone die. It was like forcing M'Baku to give up in the ritual of competing for the throne, rather than taking his life.  
So now, Everett is glad he can help.  
"If I promise you, you'll be willing to send troops for T'Challa?"  
"I swear in the name of Hanuman, I will never break my promise."  
T'Challa and Shuri were saying goodbye to their mother who will stay in M'Baku's territory. Everett standing on the side was enveloped in the shadow of M'Baku. He could only see T'Challa hidden by M'Baku with a slight tilt of head. Now these dialogues can only be heard between M'Baku and him, T'Challa even didn't notice.  
"Don't you worry about that I will go back on my words afterwards?" Everett's tone was calm and restrained, he was not implying anything, nor did he indicate whether he would say yes.  
"You must swear as well. Swear to your God that you will never do that. "  
"I don't believe in God."  
"Of course you do. You prayed for T'Challa, and the ancestors responded you. You should keep your awe and loyalty."  
Everett smiled helplessly. He didn't know how to explain to M‘Baku that there was no direct connection between the previous prayer and the faith. For the pantheon beliefs, even if you didn't know who you were praying to. When you believe there is something above, you will get a response. Everett believed so, that he was still looking at T'Challa with his head tilt.  
Of course he has faith.  
"I promise you, if you send troops as promised, I will not eat my word."  
***

The fire burned your garden, T'Challa.

***  
Only 50% of the defense shield remain. With the elegant artificial intelligences's sound, Agent Ross thought ridiculously whether the mode of operation was American, so the prompt tone also became a standard American tone.  
Put me back in.The agent ignored the cracked window in front of him, which was no longer important.  
The whining of the Gorilla appeared in the headset, and M'Baku appeared as promised. Jabari's warriors quickly forced the border tribes to lay down their weapons. They ended the fight, but there was still did not mention of T'Challa.  
In a few seconds of acceleration, Everett remembered the night in Busan, and T'Challa came to himself, leisurely, as if nothing had happened between them. He was so nervous that he spit out his heart, almost forgot why he came here.  
T'Challa gave him a jolt like he once did, and then turned away neatly.  
"Hey, you won."  
The bet came out, and Everett wanted to tell T'Challa to take his chips, but he knew that T'Challa had already won all that belonged to him.  
***  
After the lab was broken, Shuri kept asking Agent Ross if he was safe. The agent who had survived was still struck by the explosion. He felt dizzy and about to vomit. When the lab was blown open by a huge gap, and the field of vision became better. He saw a black panther holding the other out of the mountain, knowing that the better one had survived. Everett hoped this would be the last time he had prayed for T'Challa, who had been blessed by his ancestors.  
"I am fine, Her Highness. It's just a bit bruised and tinnitus."  
"Thank God, when I clean up the lab, I can cure you soon."  
"This little wound is not bothering you..."  
"Why does M'Baku keep asking where you are, Ross? What did you steal from him? "  
Ha.  
"Tell him I didn't go anywhere. I kept my promise. "  
Then Agent Ross did not give Shuri any explanation. He closed his eyes and listened to the princess asking what he meant.  
***  
He took the only rose in the garden.  
***  
T'Challa did not understand at first that when he said thank you to M'Baku, the other person waved his hand and said that T'Challa would not need to say that.  
After all, the leader of Jabari was hard to understand. When T'Challa saw the familiar figure. The people who believed in Hanuman painted coloful ink on Ross' face, covered him with a snow-white blanket, and said they would take him back to the snow mountain. Ross had no complaints and was soon submerged in the crowd.  
***  
As the wind rolled over the snow and knocked the window again and again, Everett drew the outline of the snow mountain over the mist of glass.  
M'Baku suddenly pushed in. He first took Everett up and kissed him, got him wet by snow, and then took off his own cloak, said, "T'Challa came again, it was the third time."  
Everett did not react much. He patted off the snow and went to pour berry wine on M'Baku.  
"He allowed me to make conditions this time."  
"You did't agree."  
"He begged me for you as if I were a barbarian who would have stripped you alive."  
Everett did not respond to M'Baku. He raised his glass and took a sip. M'Baku step forward and grabbed it.  
"I told him you were taken care of very well. He said he wanted to see you, and I have come to ask you if you would like to see the Black Panther of Wacanda. He is still waiting for a reply in the King's Hall. "  
Everett saw the mist on the window solidifying again, keeping silent, and the trace of his stroke had disappeared.  
It's going to be another day tomorrow, he thought.

 

  
END


End file.
